bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (6)
Chapter #6: Gym: the stuff of nightmares. I went into the girls locker room, where I saw Allison and Mandy looking at me very oddily. "Are you going to cheerleading pratice?" Mandy hissed. "I bet she's not going to tryout?" Allison replied to Mandy's remark. I changed into my gym uniform, which I dyed the shirt black just last night. "Do I look like a cheerleader?" I snarled. I went upstairs, to the gym and saw the new teacher, that Zoe mentioned. She has brown hair, tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and is wearing a Bullworth gym tee, minishorts, and white sneakers. "Welcome to gym, girls. I'm Coach Heaths, today were doing cheerleading tryouts today." She said, "Mandy, Pinky, Eunice, Angie, and Christy will show you the routine." Mandy, and the other girls that Coach Heaths metioned went up to front of the bleachers and preformed the routine. Which was a dance routine, 5 sets of cartwheels and backflips, and Mandy being the flygirl. It was hell on the eyes, makes me wanna' gouge out my eyes with sulfuric acid. "Thank you girls. Now the first one to tryout is Lombardi!" Shouted the coach. Lola came up to the stage with pom-poms in hand. "Wait! Wait! I rather die then to have a Greaser girl join our team!" Mandy snarled. "Bitch!" Lola shouted to Mandy's face. "Slut!" Mandy responded back to Lola. "I'm getting out of this place!" Lola snarled and stormed out of the gym. "Ok. Next up is Taylor." Coach Heaths said. "You know what, I'm not interested." Zoe said, as she too stormed out of the gym. "Does anyone else wanna' leave the gym?" Said Mandy, as she did her little pose. No one else dared defied her; and the tryouts went on without incident. Beatrice matched the routine, but with out the flygirl part, very flawlessly I might add. As Beatrice landed, Coach Heaths gave her an ovation. "Brava, Trudeau!" She cheered. "What a nerd." Scoffed Mandy, "We have enough girls as is." "I think she wants to 1-up you for head cheerleader!" I shouted to her with a annoying little smirk on my face, just to piss her off. "Anyway last on the list, is Blackraven." Responded Coach Heaths, with a smile on her face. So I came up to the front and did the routine flawlessly, 1-uping Mandy in the process. "That was so.. lame." Mandy snarled. "Wiles, do I have to fail you, for discriminating girls who have the skills." Coach Heaths hissed at Mandy. "Fine! Trudeau, Blackraven, you'll be on a trial period for the next week. Then we'll talk." Mandy exclaimed. "We're not interested! It's great in all, but we're both not interested." I exclaimed back to Mandy. After school, me and Beatrice went to the fountian where Raven, and Zoe we're talking. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Beatrice asked. "Well we're talking about how you guys made the squad." Zoe said. "Yeah, but we turned them down." I responded back to what Zoe was saying. "Well I'm going back to the girls dorm to work on my 'homework.'" Beatrice said, like she was very worried. Then she up and left, very dispondent. "What's with her?" I asked with consern. "Mandy is always cheating off of Beatrice. Always stealing her note in class, refusing to let her on the cheerleading squad, the whole nine yards." Said a girl with black braided pigtails, and glasses. I think her name is Angie Ng. "How do you know this?" I asked Angie with consern. "Me and Mandy are on the same team. And it's not just Beatrice she hates, she used to hate Eunice, before she lost over 50 pounds, and Lola because of her reputation as the school's slut." Angie explained. Then she left as well. "Which room is Beatrice's?" I asked Zoe. "Well the last time I saw her in the dorm, her room was on the second floor, third door to the right." Responded Zoe without hesitation. When I went into the girls dorm, it was very nice and clean, according Zoe the pink interior was a major eyesore, that made anyones eyes to go into epilepsy. "Excuse me, who are you?" Said an old women in her late 60's, "Are you a student here?" "I am, but I live at Old Bullworth Vale." I responded. "Good thing you don't stay in the dorms. You look like a trouble maker in the works." Said the old lady with content. "Look I'm not a trouble maker, I just want to see Beatrice Trudeau." I explained. "Go right on ahead. You have 5 minutes, then leave the premises." The old lady reponded kindily, but harshly. When I went up to Beatrice's room, Mandy was their holding up passed her head a notebook, that belongs to Beatrice. "Give it back!" Beatrice cautiously exclaimed. "Or what?!" Mandy responded to Beatrice's plea's for help, "You think you can out-stage me in what I do best? Can you metal-mouth?!" "You can't just steal stuff from me." Beatrice wimpered. "Maybe you should give it back that notebook, or the head boy will here have your head." I shouted in front of Beatrice's door. "This is far from over, spotty!" Mandy smirked as she left. She dropped the notebook on the way out the door. "What notes did she steal?" I asked "This time it was math. Why does she always do this to me!?" Beatrice asked dispondently. "I'll tell you on the way to my parents' shop. How 'bout it?" I asked, calming Beatrice down. "Really!" Beatrice responded as she cheered up. "Sure. But what time do you have to get back?" I asked. "11pm." She responded. Category:Blog posts